


Scarlet Silk

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Dinner Date, Fluff, M/M, freddie trying to be dominant lmao, gratuitous admiration of freddie's beauty tbh, lotsa fluff, y'all know Phoebe is hooking them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: The tie around his eyes was made of silk, smelling of sex and cologne and painting both the inside and outside of his eyelids red; red, he contemplated momentarily, the colour of desire, passion, and danger. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table in front of him, the elegant manicure completing the image he’d been told he had to perfect before he set foot in the restaurant, his nails stilettoed and painted scarlet.Red, he’d been told, he absolutely loves the colour red.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: JimercuryWeek2021





	Scarlet Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Submitting a fic for the 'blind date' prompt a week late? It's more likely than you think!

The tie around his eyes was made of silk, smelling of sex and cologne and painting both the inside and outside of his eyelids red; red, he contemplated momentarily, the colour of desire, passion, and danger. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table in front of him, the elegant manicure completing the image he’d been told he had to perfect before he set foot in the restaurant, his nails stilettoed and painted scarlet.

Red, he’d been told, he absolutely loves the colour red.

He wasn’t often in the practice of dating; after one too many failed relationships, partnerships that had descended into madness and brutality, he had sworn off of falling in love again. He had taken to frequenting the bars, the clubs, the bathhouses scattered through the odds and ends of London town, picking a nightly satisfaction after the dull drone of another day at work, a day just long enough to pay the rent and pay entrance fees and drinks. He prided himself on his ability to hold down a day job after night after night spent chasing pleasure, gratification, and love.

He’d known Peter for a few months, slept with him on occasion, though they’d spent more time laughing together than actually engaging in the sex that had coupled them for the evening. They often bumped into one another, bought drinks for one another, laughing and joking and dancing together-

But this time, Phoebe had pushed a scrap of paper into his hand.

_ “I’ve got a date for you.” He had smirked, waving the paper in front of his eyes. “I’ve been reliably informed you’ve got nothing to do on Friday night.” _

_ “I was going to-” He’d protested.  _

_ “Do you want to turn down the Ritz?” He’d asked, arching an eyebrow. “All expenses paid, champagne on the rocks, seven-course dinner…” _

_ Jim laughed a little. “Who the hell is this guy?” _

_ “Oh, someone who’s had their eye on you for far too long, darling.” He chuckled. “It’s a blind date, darling, it would ruin the surprise if I told you who he was. But make an effort, won’t you? He loves the decadence.” _

“Oh, darling, you came!” The happiest voice greeted him, a warm hand falling onto the broad plane of his shoulder; the voice was rich, thick with an accent, and Jim was suddenly desperate to tear away the tie and see the man before him. He reached out, catching the briefest touch of skin against his own; the stranger’s skin was molten hot, so soft against his own fingertips. “It’s so lovely to see you.”

Jim grinned despite himself as he heard the chair before him being pulled out. “I must admit-” He started to laugh. “When I was told blind date, I don’t think this is what I was imagining.”

“But isn’t it fun!” The man laughed; Jim jumped a little when both of his hands were suddenly clasped, and then he laughed himself. “I just thought it might be a little different, darling. Have you ordered?”

“Only a bottle of wine for the nerves.” He joked. “Promise I didn’t choose anything wildly expensive.”

“You don’t need to worry about money tonight, my dear.” He squeezed Jim’s hand, and despite the confidence in his voice, Jim could feel his fingers trembling a little. “It’s all my treat. I’m the one that brought you here, after all.”

Jim paused for a moment, and then laughed. “Who are you?” He asked incredulously. 

“My name’s Freddie.” He said simply, waiting for any hint of recognition in the corners of his lips or the furrow of his brow, the connection of an accent and a name-

He couldn’t help but smile when there came nothing. “I’m just a friend of Phoebe’s, darling. We go back a long way.” He added. 

“Oh, I’ve known Phoebe quite a while.” Jim agreed. “You ever slept with him?”

“No, darling.” He chuckled, voice light and breathy. “You know, I’ve had my eye on someone else.”

* * *

His hands were pressed firmly against a wall, a garden wall, and he could feel the cool brick freezing through every vein and capillary; he laughed breathlessly when arms wound around his waist from behind, lips ghosting the back of his neck. “You must be cold, sweetheart.” He whispered.

“This is ridiculous.” Jim laughed, his skin prickling at the drag of Freddie’s lips. “Won’t you let me see you, darling? I have to…”

“You chose to come back here without ever having seen me.” He laughed. “You want to see what you’ve gotten yourself in for?”

“Yes.” He said immediately, breathless and excited. “I won’t leave, darling, if that’s your worry.”

Fingers lightly trailed over the collar of his shirt to the knot on the back of the tie, pulling it gently; Jim blinked a few times in the dim evening light, surveying the backs of his hands that were pressed against the wall. He wore a new ring, a gift halfway through dinner, and he couldn’t help but break out into a huge smile at the sight of it. He turned around, wanting to thank Freddie-

And when he saw the man before him, he gasped.

He hadn’t expected anything like the man before him. He hadn’t expected the gentle curl of hair as it fell over his shoulders, the shy smile, the hands clasped together nervously in front of him; he hadn’t expected such beautiful dark eyes to meet his own, almost pleading for his love. 

“Jesus Christ.” Jim stopped short, surveying him as though he was a painting, something forever immortalised in oil paint. “Oh my- oh my God, Freddie.”

He laughed, though it was shy and sweet, his cheeks flushing with colour. “I don’t think I was what you were expecting.” He said, and his voice seemed softer without the veil of anonymity, now that they were face-to-face. 

“I don’t think you were.” He agreed, stepping a little closer, suddenly enraptured by the sight of him. They stood in silence for a moment longer, until Jim started to grin. “You know, usually someone goes on a blind date because they’re ugly.”

“Are you suggesting I’m an exception to the rule?” He asked, teasing just a little, and Jim could only grin.

“You know what, Freddie?” He laughed. “I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment if you did :D


End file.
